Fallen
by Derilol28
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Hermione contemplates her feelings over a certain red-head named Ron Weasly. And she realizes that she has fallen.


**Hey guys! So this randomly came to me last night so I decided to write it up. This is my first Harry Potter fic so please tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione or Ron just the story line**

The sun was setting in the sky turning it a light orange as shadows were thrown across the lake, the grounds and the tree that she had occupied. Hours had gone by since she had first started her walk around the lake that was meant to be a quick break in between her potions and her charms essays. Yet once she sat down and starting thinking nothing could seem to stop her. Her bushy brown hair was thrown into a ponytail on her head where chaos was wreaking its havoc. She knew that she ought to be inside studying for her ancient rune test that she had the next day, but for once something seemed more important that school. Thoughts swirled through her head that she never imagined she would ever be having. The tornado that was her brain continued to spin without mercy making it nearly impossible to figure out her feelings.

Thoughts like those of a tall red head making her laugh and forgetting her worries when she should be studying. Thoughts of him stealing her away from the world for a day and what would happen. Just a day was all she needed to figure out how she felt. These feelings had been building up inside her for longer than she wanted to admit. One day she found herself daydreaming of this red head doing things to her that she never ever should have dreamed of. He was her friend for Merlin's sake.

She fisted her hands in the grass and yanked on it pretending it was her hair as this was far less painful than the actual action. Why was she thinking of her best friend in these ways? She was supposed to be the logical one. She prided herself in that fact. She whipped her hands across her jeans faster and faster hoping to get some of her confusion and frustration out. Her head snapped up as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. There she saw her confusion in the flesh.

His red hair was just to the point to where it fell slightly into his eyes causing him to pick up Harry's habit of running his hand through his hair. She could see in his blue eyes the worry for her. Wait he was worried about her? Her heart clenched onto this fact and her logic tried to convince her that it was only because they had been friends for so long that he was worried. Yes that was it. She refused to admit her feelings let alone admit that maybe just maybe he felt the same way.

Silently he sat down next to her just close enough to touch but angled slightly away from her knowing if she wanted to talk she would. He knew that this was her thinking spot and she only seemed to come here in times of mass confusion and he had hoped that maybe for once he could help her. But, his presence only seemed to confuse her more. She could smell his toothpaste, the same smell from her Amortentia. Up until that point she had convinced herself that that was nothing but a coincidence. His presence let alone sent tingles through her spine and awakened her senses. Something about him turned her into someone so much more in tune with herself than normal.

He shifted so that his legs were stretched out in front of him mirroring her position and in the process skimming her bare arm with his making her shiver. Luckily he took this as a shiver from the cold and not one from excitement. He put his arm around her pulling her into him in an attempt to keep her warm. Her heart started beating erratically and in that moment something clicked. Everything in that moment felt right. Sitting there she could imagine them sitting like this for the rest of their lives. Arm in arm, side by side. She looked into his eyes and finally realized something she had been holding in for so long.

She had fallen. She had fallen for the large rough hands that pushed her hair out of her face when it came loose from her ponytail. She had fallen for the pools of blue that were his eyes. She had fallen for the kindness and warmth that was his heart. She had fallen for Ron Weasly.

**I hope you liked it! Please review or PM even if you didn't like it I just want to know what you think! Thanks! (:**


End file.
